1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a makeup applicator which an applying element thereof can rotate and vibrate while a vibration motor works,
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vibration makeup applicator, such as disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M341438, has a vibratable and rotatable brush to apply facial cosmetics. However, there are some defects remained in the conventional art, i.e. the amplitude of vibration is significantly dependent on where the user holds the applicator. For example, when the user holds a portion close to the vibration motor, the amplitude of both the vibration motor and the brush is substantially reduced; and when the user holds a portion remote from the vibration motor, the amplitude of the vibration motor will become uncontrolled such that the brush vibrates violently and rotates very quickly, causing great trouble to the user.